


just a second

by ccandycait



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gaming, M/M, Smut, wooyoung riding yeosang, yeosang is just baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccandycait/pseuds/ccandycait
Summary: yeosang doesnt wanna lose his game but wooyoung doesnt give a shit
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 130





	just a second

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in two hours and its 3 am and i have work tomorrow enjoy

“Mmm, Woo, I’m busy,” Yeosang hummed, the clicking of his mouse incessent as he moved his character on screen forward. He could feel Wooyoung’s hands on his shoulders, squeezing softly, and he instantly knew what his boyfriend wanted. 

And maybe he’d indulge Wooyoung if he wasn’t the only healer on his team, saving everyone as Mercy and unable to defend himself with his little pistol if he wasn’t focused enough. It was too difficult to multitask because everyone was always fucking after him… and that’s what he gets for maining Mercy. At this point, he knows it’s his fault.

“Are you really choosing your game over me?” Came Wooyoung’s insistent tone along with a soft breath that Yeosang could feel over the shell of his ear. “I thought you said I was your number one priority…”

“You know, Wooyoungie,” Yeosang started, pausing whenever he got distracted, continuing a second later. “I know that you’re just saying that to be whiny because in any other circumstance I’d let you do whatever, but I really need to win this game. I’m in a match against Changbin’s team and there’s money on the line.”

Wooyoung sighed quietly, which was followed by the soft padding of footsteps away from Yeosang. Yeosang himself breathed a sigh of relief. There might have been a little guilt there from hearing the bit of disappointment from his boyfriend, but he promised himself that he would allow Wooyoung to have any way he liked with Yeosang when he was finished with his game. 

There wasn’t time for him to think between the next two things that happened.

The game announced that they were now contesting the point, which had Yeosang tense enough as it was. The next moment was the brush of Wooyoung’s hand over his knee, which had him jumping and almost knocking the computer mouse off the desk.

He had been too focused to realize that Wooyoung had padded over to the side of him, and when he felt the pull of his zipper being unzipped, Yeosang was quickly beginning to panic. He didn’t doubt whatever the fuck Wooyoung was about to do -- he was shameless about what he wanted and Yeosang wouldn’t be surprised if he decided to have his way right here in Yeosang’s game room. 

“Yah, don’t tell me you’re going to do this now,” Yeosang whined. “I told you, this game is important -”

“Yeah, but I’m more important than some stupid game. If I want your dick now, I’m going to get it now,” Wooyoung huffed. His hands worked at Yeosang’s zipper, and were quick to palm over the front of his boxers, which had Yeosang stiffening. “See? You’re already getting hard. It’s not difficult to get through to you, Yeosangie.”

Yeah, that was because Yeosang was pretty easy to rile up and he knew that. He fucking knew that. He shifted uncomfortably in his computer chair as he died once and had to run back to the point because there were at least two people who needed his healing. “Wooyoung, just wait a minute? P - Please, just wait a minute…”

“I don’t really feel like waiting a minute,” Wooyoung hummed as he pulled back the waistband of Yeosang’s boxers. Yeosang tightened his grip on his mouse when there was the feeling of fingers softly tracing up his thighs, squeezing gently as they worked their way upwards.

Yeosang didn’t even have a fucking chance to react before he felt the warm heat of Wooyoung’s mouth around him -- he gave a choked groan, eyes unfocused for a second before he was panicking again and trying to get his attention back on the game.  
Well, Wooyoung never did have patience.

And Yeosang swore to any god that existed that if he lost this game, he was going to beat Wooyoung’s ass. 

Yeosang wasn’t exactly the best at keeping quiet, either, and it only fueled Wooyoung’s ego. The choked groans as Wooyoung ran his tongue up the side of Yeosang’s cock, the soft whines as he took him into his mouth and easily worked him to the back of his throat.

Curse Wooyoung’s fucking nonexistent gag reflex.

Yeosang almost had relief when they were close to obtaining the point, but then they lost in the contesting phase and Yeosang cursed.

“Fuck you, Jung Wooyoyung,” he cursed as he squirmed in his chair, a bit put off whenever Wooyoung lifted his head and continued to thumb over the head of Yeosang’s length lazily.

“Fuck me, Kang Yeosang,” Wooyoung retorted, settling on his knees between Yeosang’s legs and tugging on the material of his pants. He was trying to get them off and he was basically fucking dragging Yeosang off of the chair, and Yeosang could only whine the younger’s name, not knowing what the fuck was going on. 

It Yeosang’s eyes widening even further because if Wooyoung wasn’t done yet --

Suddenly, his boxers were being tugged off, and Yeosang was getting a bit nervous because goddamn if Wooyoung wanted to sit on his dick, this was not the time.

“Wooyoungie, wh- what are you doing --”

“Don’t worry. I already prepped myself earlier.” Yeosang glanced away from the screen for a second to see the smirk on Wooyoung’s face, and just the sight of him looking so confident had another wave of pleasure running over Yeosang because it was so attractive.

Yeosang took a breath at his words, inwardly groaning at the force of them. Wooyoung could be so hot when he wanted to be, and he knew just what Yeosang’s sensitive points were. He already knew Yeosang was a bit shy so the impact of his phrasing had already caused the elder to blush, the tips of his ears reddening. 

“Y-You already --” Yeosang stuttered, watching himself die onscreen for the third time in the game (usually, he dies no more than twice). 

“Oh, please. You think I didn’t go into this without a plan? What did you think I was doing for the past half hour?”

The way he said it so casually had Yeosang shifting in his chair, yet shaking his head as they were once again contesting the point. He was so grateful that his mic was off, because the next time he glanced at Wooyoung he was slipping out of his sweatpants and leaving himself in a sweater that Yeosang noted was his own.

His lips parted in a gasp that he couldn’t hold back and he could just feel how fucking smug Wooyoung was. It was practically radiating off of him.

The next thing he knew, Wooyoung was swinging a leg over and settling in Yeosang’s lap, his own cock brushing Wooyoung’s at the movement. “And see? Like this, you can still play your game. Win for me, Yeosangie, okay?”

Something about the low, sensual tone Wooyoung put on had Yeosang shivering, his eyes glazing over for a second because Wooyoung was warm. He had taken to peppering kisses on the side of Yeosang’s face, leaning forward and mouthing at the shell of his ear, and Yeosang couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Just fuck yourself already,” he mumbled as he watched himself die for the fourth time, and the whine that he heard come from Wooyoung had him groaning in a low tone. 

“Mm,” Wooyoung added, moving forward and lifting his hips. “You’re so hot and you’re not even trying, Yeosangie. God, you’re something else…”

Yeosang was trying his best to keep quiet, but he just couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his lips when Wooyounug finally sank down on him. He could tell that he had already fingered himself open earlier, could feel the slide of the lube that Wooyoung had obviously slicked his hole with. 

Yeosang scrabbled for the mouse that he had taken his hand off of momentarily, reveling in the sound of Wooyoung’s own high-pitched moan that had voiced itself. Wooyoung had taken him all the way to the hilt and it was so different from when Yeosang was usually the one getting fucked. The warmth was a whole new level and he could tell that Wooyoung felt the same.

They’d done this maybe thrice and Yeosang had forgotten what it felt like. 

Yeosang could barely reach around Wooyoung to get to his mouse and keyboard, but Wooyoung didn’t seem to give a shit. He gave an experimental twitch of his hips that had himself whining in Yeosang’s ear, and Yeosang was busy having a crisis. He really didn’t want to pay 6500 won to Changbin and his team, the fuckers, but what was the point anyways?

It was when Yeosang died for the fifth (sixth?) time and Wooyoung came down for the first time on his dick that his hands were scrambling for Wooyoung’s hips, holding on tightly as his face contorted in pleasure. 

“Wh - What about your game?” Wooyoung moaned filthily into Yeosang’s ear, swiveling his hips in a way that made Yeosang’s brain go blank. 

“Fuck the game.”

“Oh, fuck,” Wooyoung groaned again, reveling in the way that Yeosang’s fingertips dug into the sides of his hips. The sound of players calling for healing got annoying in the next five seconds and had Yeosang slapping at the keyboard to hit the mute button, then was moving into a more comfortable position that allowed him to fuck up into Wooyoung’s hole.

Yeosang could mourn the loss of his game later, halfheartedly watching the game loss slide flash across his screen for a split second before shutting his eyes tight. His head lolled back as Wooyoung swiveled his hips in a particularly sinful way, Wooyoung’s name spilling out of his mouth with a bit of a slur to it.

“S - See what happens when you pay attention to me?” Wooyoung breathlessly laughed a noise that wasn’t a laugh at all but more of a breathy moan, and Yeosang cursed himself for not paying attention to him earlier.  
-  
This was all too much already -- normally, he never came this early. But maybe it was because they hadn’t had sex in two weeks and this was definitely a new environment.

Yeosang huffed, letting his forehead lean against Wooyoung’s chest as he fucked up to meet Wooyoung’s rhythm. “G-God, I’m already --”

“It’s okay, baby,” Wooyoung hummed, lifting one of his hands and tapping Yeosang’s chin to get him to look up. “Cum for me, okay? I - I’m close too…”

Just that phrase had Yeosang groaning, his hips twitching and freezing as Wooyoung captured his lips with his own. He got caught up in the sloppy kiss and groaned heavily into Wooyoung’s mouth, feeling obscene with the noises that came from him as well as the euphoric feeling that came from cumming inside.

It was good, and he could tell Wooyoung was having the time of his life.

Yeosang lifted a hand to pump Wooyoung’s cock, feeling accomplished when he felt the beginning of a spurt that warned that the younger boy was cumming.

His lips left Yeosang’s only to give a heavy, high-pitched moan that struck Yeosang in his chest. He gripped Woo’s hip with his free hand and dropped his head to mouth at his nipples as he rode Yeosang through his orgasm. He could feel the warm substance against his abdomen where he had been thumbing Wooyoung, and he felt that warm, proud feeling that he always felt in the times when he was coming down from an orgasm.

He was proud, happy to be the one that had Wooyoung like this.  
Yeosang had gone from a self-hating teen to a semi-confident, affectionate person all because of Wooyoung and the things he did, like this.

“Mm, Yeosangie,” Wooyoung moaned, his head lowering to rest against Yeosang’s chest. Yeosang’s fingers skittered to lightly run over the expanse of Wooyoung’s back, working on calming him down when he felt the heave of Wooyoung’s chest.  
The younger had finally settled in Yeosang’s lap, and they both had a moment where they just had to breathe.

A second.

“Hey, Wooyoungie… You owe me 6500 won.”


End file.
